Deadly Church
by Niennaju
Summary: Un corps est retrouvé dans une église, noyé dans le bénitier. Qui a pu perpétrer un tel meurtre dans la maison de Dieu?
1. Prologue

**Ladies and gentlemen, mesdames z-et messieurs, en ce jour solennel, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la toute nouvelle production des studios Niennaju *musique** **de la Twentieth Century Fox*: "Deadly Church", une fanfic' Castle! néanmoins, n'étant pas mariée à Andrew Marlowe ou à un grand ponte d'ABC, je ne tire aucun bénéfice pécuniaire de cette publication. Mon seul salaire sera vos review, alors, soyez sympas, rembobinez... euh non, reviewez plutôt^^**

* * *

><p><em>Castle<em>

_Deadly Church_

Prologue :

Un homme est agenouillé sur le banc d'une église. Le service est terminé depuis de longues heures, la nuit a envahi New-York depuis longtemps, et la Grosse Pomme a quitté sa face bourdonnante d'activité de la journée pour celle, plus discrète mais tout aussi active de la nuit.

Un profond soupir s'échappe de sa poitrine tandis qu'il se relève, se dirigeant vers le bénitier pour tremper ses doigts dans l'eau avant de se signer une dernière fois. Il ne finira jamais son geste. A peine arrivé devant l'objet, deux mains puissantes se saisissent de sa tête et la plonge sous l'eau. Par réflexe, il ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais au lieu d'air, c'est de l'eau glacée qui s'engouffre dans sa gorge, sa trachée, ses poumons.

Encore quelque minutes, et il cesse de se débattre. Le meurtrier le maintient encore quelques secondes sous l'eau, histoire de s'assurer que sa victime est bien morte, puis, il relâche sa tête, qui tombe un peu plus contre la paroi du bénitier, face dans l'eau. Sans un regard sur ce qu'il a accompli, le meurtrier quitte la scène aussi silencieusement qu'il y est venu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bah alors, vous reviewez pas? Ma fic' ne vous plaît pas? 2 reviews seulement pour le prologue, c'est peu! mais je remercie chaudement Bones-NCIS et Sarah d'Émeraudepour leur fidélité, ainsi que mon agent et... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi, j'ai pas gagné un Oscar nan plus x) Bref, voici le chapitre 1, et, cette fois-ci, je veux crouler sous une avalanche de reviews!**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1:<p>

Le matin commence juste sur New York, et pourtant, le fief des Castle bourdonne déjà d'activité. L'écrivain, entouré de sa mère et de sa fille, était en train de déjeuner, attablé à la cuisine, devant son café et son omelette, pendant que Martha parlait du rôle qu'elle venait d'obtenir dans une comédie de Broadway.

-Enfin un scénariste m'a proposé un rôle à la hauteur de Martha Rodgers, disait-elle avec de grands accents théâtraux, et je sens que cette pièce va être un succès !

-Toutes mes félicitations, mère répondit Castle

-Eh oui, Richard, le succès vient enfin à moi après toutes ces années !

-Il était temps, tu ne trouves pas ? ne put s'empêcher de relever l'écrivain en souriant.

Cette remarque entraîna un regard exaspéré de Martha et un fou rire d'Alexis, fou-rire qui s'éteignit bien vite quand elle se rendit compte d'une chose…

-Mais, Gram… ça veux dire que tu vas partir en tournée ?

-Eh oui, ma chérie, je vais aller par monts et par vaux pour au moins neuf mois dans l'année !

-Non…

L'adolescente semblait désespérée, mais Castle avait un regard rempli d'espoir qui n'échappa pas à sa mère. Néanmoins, avant que celle-ci ne puisse lui adresser la moindre remontrance, le téléphone de son fils sonna. Beckett, indiqua l'écran de l'IPhone.

-Ah, Beckett, vous tombez bien !... Un meurtre qui pourrait m'intéresser, dites-vous ? Mais tous les meurtres m'intéressent !... Oui, j'arrive tout de suite ! Bien, mesdames, désolé de vous fausser compagnie, mais le devoir m'appelle !

Déclara-t-il après avoir raccroché, en prenant son manteau et ses clés, pressé d'aller retrouver sa muse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se garait devant une petite église de New York, entourée des banderoles jaunes habituelles de la police. En sortant de la voiture avec les deux cafés qu'il ne manquait jamais d'apporter, il remarqua Beckett non loin. En s'approchant d'elle, il lui demanda

-Le meurtre a eu lieu dans l'église ?

-Exactement. La victime a été retrouvée la tête dans le bénitier.

-Oh. Depuis quand Dieu bénit-il les meurtres ?

-_Shut up_, Castle ! réagit Beckett, menaçante.

-Quoi, c'est vrai !

-Si vous tenez à vos rotules, je pense que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter !

Castle sembla réfléchir un instant pour savoir si la perte de sa locomotion valait la peine pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Finalement, il se tut et entra sagement dans l'église à la suite de Beckett. Le corps était affaissé, ne tenant debout que par la tête, coincée dans le bénitier. Beckett s'approcha de Lanie et lui demanda

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Eh bien, vu l'absence d'hématomes ou de balles sur le corps, je pense qu'on peut affirmer que la victime a été noyée, dans le bénitier ici présent. Selon la température du corps, je dirais que le meurtre a eu lieu entre 23h hier soir et 2h du matin.

-Amen.

Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Castle, déclenchant l'ire de Beckett et l'hilarité des autres officiers présents. Roulant des yeux, la détective se détourna, tout d'abord pour chercher Ryan et Esposito, mais aussi pour éviter que Castle ne voie le fou rire qui menaçait de la prendre, car il pourrait prendre ça comme une invitation à continuer ses pitreries.

Elle les remarqua enfin, non loin, fouillant dans un portefeuille, probablement celui de la victime. Elle les rejoignit donc et leur demanda

-Hey. Vous avez une identité ?

-Ouais, répondit Esposito, Todd Cowan. C'est le prêtre, Max Keniston, qui l'a retrouvé ce matin à 6h, en ouvrant l'église pour le service du matin.

-Notre victime était une vraie grenouille de bénitier, visiblement, rajouta Ryan dans une tentative d'humour qui ne fit rire personne.

-OK, voyez tout ce que vous pouvez tirer sur lui, Castle et moi on va interroger le voisinage pour voir s'ils ont vu ou entendu quelque chose.

-Compris !

Elle fit un signe à l'écrivain pour qu'il la rejoigne, puis se rendit vers le prêtre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, dégarni, le visage mangé par de grosses lunettes. Le pauvre homme était affalé sur un banc, pâle comme la mort, un air profondément choqué peint sur le visage. Kate s'installa auprès de lui.

-Excusez-moi, mon père… je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, du NYPD. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser au sujet de la découverte du corps, si vous vous en sentez capable…

-Je… euh… oui… je… je suis arrivée ici, vers les 6h, et je l'ai découvert, dans cette même position, le visage plongé dans le bénitier…

-Vous connaissiez bien Todd Cowan ?

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est Todd ? Oui, je… je le connais très bien, j'ai officié à son mariage, et j'ai baptisé son fils, Jeffrey… D'ailleurs, quand j'y repense, il était là hier soir, quand j'ai quitté l'église, je crois que c'était vers 20h… Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, si même la maison de Dieu n'est plus épargnée par les meurtres, où sommes-nous en sécurité, aujourd'hui ?

Kate ne put tout simplement pas répondre à la question du prêtre. Elle le remercia donc et rejoignit son partenaire, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux durant l'interrogatoire. Un seul regard leur suffit pour qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde, et, ensemble, ils sortirent de l'église, avisant un SDF affalé devant le parvis de l'église, déjà bien aviné alors qu'il était à peine 8h. Le genre de ceux qui ne bougent jamais de leur place, et qui pouvait donc bien être un témoin. Beckett s'approcha de l'homme, et, lui présentant son badge, lui dit

-Lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD. Il y a eu un meurtre ici, cette nuit, avez-vous vu ou entendu quoi que ce soit ?

Le mendiant leva un œil vitreux vers la jeune femme et marmonna quelque chose du genre : « j'ai rien vu moi, foutez-moi la paix… ». Le lieutenant soupira. Décidément, les gens de la rue ne faisaient jamais preuve d'un peu de bonne volonté. Elle se tourna vers Castle, qui dit

-Contre 50$, monsieur, nous diriez-vous ce que vous avez vu ?

-Castle, non ! attaqua Beckett, mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà un billet avec la tête de Ulysses était apparu dans les mains de l'écrivain

-Voyons, Beckett, vous savez comme moi ce qu'il faut pour avoir des renseignements dans cette ville, autant s'y plier. Alors, mon bon monsieur, qu'avez-vous vu ?

Une lueur de convoitise s'était allumée dans l'œil de l'ivrogne à la vue du billet vert, aussi ne se fit-il pas prier pour raconter ce qu'il avait vu

-Ben… j'sais pas trop… hier soir, il était tard, mon bar préféré était fermé, j'suis venu me mettre ici, comme tout le temps, et j'ai vu un mec… assez grand… mais j'ai pas vu sa tête, il faisait trop sombre… qui rentrait dans l'église. Sauf que j'l'ai pas vu en sortir, parce que les services sociaux sont v'nus me mettre dans un refuge de nuit, et j'suis retourné ici, y'avait déjà plein de flics…

-Merci bien, monsieur.

Répondit Castle en fourrant le billet dans la main tendue du sans-abri, essuyant un regard meurtrier de Beckett. En retournant à la voiture de police, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire d'un ton coupant

-Vous savez que ces 50 dollars ne vont certainement pas servir à le sortir de la misère ?

-Oui, je le sais, et j'en ai pleinement conscience. Néanmoins, si je n'avais pas sorti le billet, croyez-vous qu'il nous aurait dit ce qu'il avait vu ?

Mouchée, Beckett ne répondit rien, et, ensemble, ils prirent la direction du commissariat.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey! Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de la fic', et je vous annonce un gros craquage de slip de ma part pour le prochain chapitre x) je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais entre les vacances et le bac qui approche, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire... Enfin, comme on dit, faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée, hein ;) En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2:<p>

Les deux partenaires étaient assis à leurs places habituelles au commissariat, un café fumant devant chacun d'eux. Beckett était bien évidemment en train de faire de la paperasse administrative pour l'enquête tandis que Castle la regardait travailler en buvant son café, tous les deux attendant le résultat des recherches de Ryan et Esposito.

Recherches qui ne se firent d'ailleurs pas attendre plus longtemps, car l'Irlandais et le latino s'approchèrent, un dossier tout neuf dans les mains. La lieutenant leva la tête et interrogea

-Alors, vous avez quelque chose ?

-Yep, répondit Ryan, Todd Cowan, 43 ans, architecte, veuf, il a un fils de 19 ans, Jeffrey Cowan, qui a fait une demande d'émancipation l'an dernier, refusée par le juge. Il est actuellement apprenti chez un garagiste, à Brooklyn.

-Aucune idée de pourquoi il a demandé son émancipation ?

-Nan, répondit Esposito, mais on sait qu'il est fâché avec lui, parce que Mr Cowan a obtenu une injonction d'éloignement pour lui.

-Waouh, quelle famille ! constata Castle.

-Ok. Vous deux, vous continuez à chercher des infos sur Cowan, en particulier sur l'endroit où il travaille, Castle et moi, on va interroger le fils, décida Beckett après avoir longuement levé les yeux au ciel à la réflexion de l'écrivain.

Quelques temps plus tard, les deux partenaires se garaient à l'adresse fournie par Ryan et Esposito. Le garage fourmillait de vie, se qui se justifiait par l'heure peu avancée de la journée. Beckett et Castle s'approchèrent d'un homme qui semblait être le patron, vu qu'il donnait des ordres à tout le monde. La lieutenant de police s'arrêta devant lui, et, sortant son badge, déclara

-Je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, NYPD, et voici Richard Castle. Nous voudrions parler à Jeffrey Cowan, serait-ce possible ?

-Hein ? Vous voulez parler à Jeff ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? répondit le patron, un gros homme bedonnant avec une casquette des Giants de San Fransisco.

-Son père a été assassiné, répondit Castle, essuyant un regard courroucé de Beckett qui ne voulait visiblement pas que le bruit s'évente.

-Oh, merde…, murmura leur interlocuteur. Jeff, y'a des gens pour toi ! cria-t-il en se retournant vers l'intérieur de l'atelier.

Un jeune homme maigrelet, aux longs cheveux blonds filasse, sortit de la masse des ouvriers occupés à leur tâche et rejoignit le petit groupe. Son patron lui donna un regard plein de compassion ainsi qu'une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner et de retourner travailler, laissant l'adolescent face au duo.

-Jeffrey Cowan ? Je suis le lieutenant Kate Beckett, du NYPD, et voici Richard Castle.

-L'écrivain ? s'exclama le jeune homme, abasourdi.

-Lui-même, se rengorgea Castle, fier de rencontrer un de ses lecteurs.

-J'ai lu tous vos bouquins, je suis absolument fan de Nikki Heat, et…

-Hum, hum… toussota Beckett, excédée. Nous parlerons littérature plus tard, voulez-vous ? En fait, nous sommes ici pour vous dire que votre père, Todd Cowan, a été assassiné hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit.

-Quoi ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si c'est ça, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, vous savez !

-Pourquoi serait-ce une blague, selon vous ? demanda Castle, curieux.

-Parce que hier, cela faisait exactement 4 ans que ma mère nous a quittés. Accident de voiture. Il faisait nuit, il pleuvait, elle a loupé son virage, mais pas l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière. Mon père ne s'en est jamais remis. Alors, dites-moi que tout ça n'est qu'une farce sinistre organisée par les mecs de l'atelier !

-J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la vérité, dit doucement Beckett.

-C'est pas vrai… murmura Jeffrey, le visage décomposé. Et… comment il est mort ?

-Noyé dans un bénitier. Etait-il particulièrement croyant ?

-Croyant, je ne sais pas, mais pratiquant, ça c'est sûr, et à chaque anniversaire de mort de ma mère, il allait prier pendant longtemps…

-Et… il a obtenu une injonction d'éloignement contre vous, il y a quelques mois. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a refusé de me payer les études que je voulais. Je voulais entrer dans une école d'ingénieur pour devenir ingénieur en mécanique, il voulait que je devienne architecte comme lui. Sauf que l'architecture, ça m'a jamais botté. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé apprenti ici, c'est le truc le plus rapprochant que j'ai trouvé de ce que je veux faire, de la méca. Et le salaire que je touche en tant qu'apprenti me sert à payer ma piaule. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais me faire émanciper : pour pouvoir enfin devenir salarié à temps plein. Et, il y a quelques mois, mon proprio a décidé d'augmenter mon loyer, et mes finances peuvent pas suivre, j'ai donc demandé au vieux de m'aider, mais il a refusé, je me suis un peu… énervé, et il a obtenu cette satanée injonction d'éloignement.

-Vous comprenez, je suis sûre, pourquoi je suis obligée de vous poser cette question : où étiez-vous hier soir entre 23h et 2h du matin ?

-Chez un copain, Dominic Sincell, à SoHo, à regarder le match à la télé. Les Yankees contre les Athletics d'Oakland. J'y suis resté toute la nuit.

-SoHo ? C'est pas la porte à côté de Brooklyn… commenta Castle.

-Eh. J'ai pas tué mon père, OK ? C'était un vrai salaud, oui, mais c'était quand même mon père, merde !

-Oui, oui, nous vérifierons votre alibi, de toute façon. En attendant…

-Ne quittez pas la ville, coupa Castle, trop content de pouvoir dire sa phrase préférée.

Beckett leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel, entraînant Castle dans son sillage, quittant le garage tout en prenant son téléphone qui sonnait, pile à point nommé. C'était Esposito

-Beckett.

-Yo. Alors, on a trouvé où travaillait Cowan : le cabinet d'architectes Delbert&Fils, à Manhattan. J'ai parlé à son secrétaire, un certain Otis Curtis, à qui il a l'air de manquer une case si tu veux mon avis. Et toi, de ton côté ?

-Il faut que tu vérifies si on a vu Jeffrey Cowan hier à l'heure du meurtre à SoHo, parce que selon lui, c'est là où il se trouvait, chez un certain Dominic Sincell.

-OK, t'auras toutes tes infos d'ici demain.

-Merci.

Et elle raccrocha, se tournant vers Castle, qui la regarda avec un regard sympathique, lui demandant

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? On rentre au commissariat, et on essaie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec ce Otis Curtis…

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : quelques heures plus tard, un rendez-vous était fixé avec le secrétaire pour le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait poireauter autant de temps entre les chapitres 2 et 3 de ma fic, je suis impardonnable, je sais mais il faut dire qu'après le finale de la saison 3, je n'osais plus écrire, car j'étais encore sous le choc de l'épisode (qui, il faut l'avouer, est parfaitement wahou), puis après, j'ai passé le bac (que j'ai eu \o/ oui, je sais, OSEF) et puis je suis partie en vacances et... enfin voilà^^ Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir la rupture Josh-Kate, mais je pense être un peu OOC pour cette rupture, je sais pas... enfin^^**

**Et puisque je suis quelqu'un de gentil, je vous met le résumé des deux derniers épisodes: Un corps a été retrouvé mort, noyé dans un bénitier, dans une église de New York. Notre duo mène l'enquête, et après avoir interrogé le fils de la victime, vont interroger son secrétaire.**

**Enjoy! (Et reviews aussi :P)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 :<p>

Le lendemain, Castle arriva au 12th avec ses éternels cafés. Beckett le remercia d'un regard et d'un sourire, tout en prenant son manteau.

-Nous sommes pressés ? demanda Castle.

-Eh bien, nous devons aller voir Mr Curtis, le secrétaire de la victime, et, le plus tôt on le fera, le mieux ce sera. Ryan et Esposito sont en train de vérifier l'alibi du fils.

-Très bien, s'inclina l'écrivain.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la lieutenant garait sa voiture devant un luxueux gratte-ciel du centre-ville, qui rassemblait des dizaines de firmes aux noms prestigieux. En attendant l'ascenseur dans le hall en marbre blanc, Castle se tourna vers Beckett et lui demanda

-Dites-moi, détective, avez-vous quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Ah non, Castle, ne recommencez pas avec vos invitations, vous connaissez très bien ma réponse !

-Beckett… cela fait un mois désormais, il est temps de tourner la page, vous ne pensez pas ?

L'ascenseur arriva à cet instant, dispensant la détective de répondre à la question de Castle. Tout en fixant le panneau lumineux annonçant les étages, elle se souvenait… Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle avait rompu avec Josh, et de l'une des pires manières qui soient…

_Flash back_

_ Un mois auparavant, Beckett rentrait chez elle, après avoir fini une « simple » enquête sur un mari jaloux qui avait tué sa femme infidèle à coup de couteaux. Rongé par le remords, il avait d'ailleurs avoué facilement son crime. Elle posa son manteau et ses clés, souriant à l'idée de passer la soirée avec son petit ami, quand une lueur rouge sur le répondeur attira son attention._

_ Elle s'approcha : le numéro indiquait que c'était l'hôpital où travaillait Josh. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure : l'hôpital appelait régulièrement son petit ami pour lui demander son expertise sur tel ou tel cas quand il n'était pas chez lui, quand ce n'était tout simplement pas Josh lui-même qui appelait pour décommander ou repousser un rendez-vous, son travail lui prenant trop de temps, selon ses propres mots._

_ Elle appuya donc sur le bouton de lecture, s'asseyant sur son canapé pour écouter le message tranquillement. La voix était celle d'une femme, une infirmière qu'elle ne connaissait pas._

_« Hey, Josh, c'est Sandra. Je sais que je ne devais pas t'appeler ici, mais tu ne réponds plus chez toi, alors… je voulais te prévenir que j'avais réservé une table pour nous deux vendredi, à ce restaurant dont tu m'avais parlé… tu n'as plus qu'à évincer l'autre de l'équation. D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu la quitter pour de bon ? Enfin, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te disputer, donc rappelles-moi pour confirmer dès que tu auras eu ce message. Je t'aime. »_

_ Kate resta interdite, chacun des mots de cette Sandra –qu'elle imaginait comme une grande blonde stéréotypée- la traversant comme autant de lames de poignards. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Josh la trompait. C'était la seule explication. A cette pensée, elle sentit les larmes lui enserrer la gorge, mais elle ne pleura pas. La détective Kate Beckett n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour une banale histoire de cœur, quand bien même cette histoire la touchait au plus près et lui faisait atrocement mal._

_ A ce moment là, elle entendit le bruit de sa porte d'entrée. C'était lui, c'était Josh, qui rentrait du travail en sifflotant, et qui osait la regarder dans les yeux en souriant_

_-Hey, ma chérie ! Comment vas… ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors, son sourire s'effaçant au vu de la mine de Beckett._

_-Comment oses-tu, Josh ? gronda-t-elle, une envie de meurtre grandissant en elle. En cet instant précis, elle comprenait parfaitement le mobile du coupable qu'elle avait arrêté plus tôt dans la journée._

_-Comment quoi ? Je ne comprend pas, Kate…, répondit-il, un air de totale incompréhension peint sur le visage._

_ En guise de réponse, elle se contenta de lui repasser le message enregistré sur le répondeur, un air meurtrier toujours peint sur le visage. Elle voyait Josh se décomposer au fur et à mesure du message, pour finir presque transparent. Elle le regarda alors, et sa demande d'explications était clairement peinte sur son visage._

_-Je… je peux tout t'expliquer, Kate…_

_-M'expliquer quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une passade ? Un jour, tu es tombé dans les couloirs, et tu t'es retrouvé avec une infirmière au bout de la queue ?_

_ Sa vulgarité l'étonna elle-même. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exprimer ainsi, mais elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas ces mots. Josh, en revanche, semblait profondément blessé et humilié par cette réplique, aussi répliqua-t-il violemment_

_-Non, justement, Kate. Ce n'est pas une passade. Je te renvoie juste la balle. Je te fais ce que tu me fais._

_-Je… quoi ?_

_-Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, avec cet écrivaillon de malheur ? cracha le chirurgien. Tu voulais que je passe du temps avec toi, OK, mais je n'ai rien reçu en retour que ton indifférence ! Tu es plus souvent avec lui qu'avec moi !_

_-Mais je ne te trompe pas, moi, Josh !_

_-C'est ça !_

_-Je voulais rompre avec toi, avant cette affaire de bombe sale, oui ! Mais après mon séjour dans cette chambre froide, tu es resté auprès de moi, et j'ai voulu nous accorder une seconde chance ! Mais excuse-moi d'être un détective de la crim' et de bosser à rendre cette ville plus sûre, si tu voulais une femme qui t'attendais à la maison avec tes pantoufles et une bière, alors je ne suis pas celle qui te faut, et tu le sais très bien !_

_ Kate hurlait, à présent, et Josh était mortifié d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il venait manifestement de gâcher cette seconde chance, sans espoir de retour, pensée qui se confirma quand Kate, après avoir fini de déverser toute sa peine et sa frustration dans ses hurlements, lui dit d'une voix cassée par la tension qu'elle avait dû fournir auparavant_

_-Dehors. Je ne veux plus te voir._

_-Kate, je…_

_-Dehors !_

_ Tête basse, le chirurgien fila, sans demander son reste. Beckett s'abattit alors sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Josh l'avait trompée parce qu'elle n'était pas assez présente pour lui, alors que de son côté, il avait abandonné plusieurs voyages humanitaires pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'à avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : Josh avait raison, elle était égoïste, à toujours vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre._

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur la tira alors de ses pensées, que Castle, troublé, avait vu défiler sur son visage sans oser l'interrompre. En sortant de l'appareil, elle avait prit sa décision, et, se tournant vers l'écrivain, lui dit

-Au fait, pour ce soir… c'est d'accord…

-C'est vrai ? Génial, je vais…

-Mais, coupa-t-elle, je veux quelque chose de simple, pas de grands restaurants, de limousine et autres flons-flons, OK, Castle ?

-Comptez sur moi, répondit alors l'écrivain avec son plus beau sourire charmeur.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 tout juste écrit! Et je dois vous avouez que le métier de ma victime et le prénom de son secrétaire étaient fait exprès depuis le début pour que je puisse caser cette citation x) Ce chapitre est aux antipodes de l'autre, là je voulais vous faire rire pour celui-là, aussi ai-je totalement craqué mon slip x) Le prochain chapitre sera sur la soirée Caskett... avouez que vous n'en pouvez déjà plus d'attendre, pour un chapitre même pas encore écrit^^ mais bon, bref, place au chapitre 4!**

**Enjoy! (et, as usual, le petit bouton orange en bas là, "review", il vous appelle! Il vous dit "clique sur moi! Clique sur moi!" avouez que ce serait dommage de ne pas obéir, surtout qu'un bouton "review" de mauvaise humeur, c'est très méchant xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 :<p>

Le duo arriva donc dans une vaste salle aux murs lambrissés de chêne, et au parquet en bois précieux. Un jeune homme à l'air candide et naïf se tenait derrière un bureau. En entendant le bruit de leurs pas, il releva la tête, et Beckett lui montra son bage en stoppant près de lui

-Je suis le détective Kate Beckett, du NYPD, et voici Rick Castle.

-Enchanté, je suis Otis Curtis, répondit alors le jeune homme en leur tendant la main.

-Vous êtes bien le secrétaire de Todd Cowan ? demanda la détective.

-Non, je ne me définirais pas vraiment comme un secrétaire, mais plutôt comme un scribe des temps modernes, vous voyez ?

-Ah… et c'est une bonne situation, ça, scribe ? demanda Castle.

- Mais, vous savez, moi je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Moi, si je devais résumer ma vie aujourd'hui avec vous, je dirais que c'est d'abord des rencontres, des gens qui m'ont tendu la main, peut-être à un moment où je ne pouvais pas, où j'étais seul chez moi. Et c'est assez curieux de se dire que les hasards, les rencontres forgent une destinée... Parce que quand on a le goût de la chose, quand on a le goût de la chose bien faite, le beau geste, parfois on ne trouve pas l'interlocuteur en face, je dirais, le miroir qui vous aide à avancer. Alors ce n'est pas mon cas, comme je le disais là, puisque moi au contraire, j'ai pu ; et je dis merci à la vie, je lui dis merci, je chante la vie, je danse la vie... Je ne suis qu'amour ! Et finalement, quand beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui me disent "Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir cette humanité ?", eh ben je leur réponds très simplement, je leur dis que c'est ce goût de l'amour, ce goût donc qui m'a poussé aujourd'hui à entreprendre une construction mécanique, mais demain, qui sait, peut-être seulement à me mettre au service de la communauté, à faire le don, le don de soi...

Les deux visiteurs dévisagèrent longuement leur interlocuteur, bouche bée. L'écrivain reconnut au fond de lui-même que s'il était un maître des mots, il avait trouvé un concurrent très sérieux, tandis que Beckett hésitait entre coller une balle entre les yeux de son coéquipier pour avoir posé la question et éclater de rire devant la réponse parfaitement sérieuse du jeune secrétaire. Finalement, elle se reprit et questionna, essayant tant bien que mal de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé

-Hum… euh… vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là, alors, que pouvez-vous nous dire au sujet de Mr Cowan ?

-Mr Cowan était un chic type, vous savez, c'est lui qui m'a obtenu ce job…

-Des ennemis ? Peut-être un projet sur lequel il travaillait ?

-Mmmh… eh bien, je sais qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son fils, mais sinon, je ne lui connais pas d'ennemis… et les projets… en ce moment, il passait énormément de temps dans le bureau de Mr Delbert, le patron, peut-être sait-il quelque chose, en tout cas, Mr Cowan refusait toujours de me dire de quoi il en retournait, et ressortait toujours fort mécontent de ces entretiens…

-Très bien. Et où étiez-vous la nuit du meurtre entre 23h et 2h du matin ?

-Chez moi. Mr Raspoutine et Jerry peuvent confirmer.

-Et ces deux personnes sont… ?

-Mes chats.

-Vous n'avez pas de voisin ? demanda Kate tandis que Castle ne pouvait retenir un éclat de rire.

-Ah… si si, eux aussi peuvent confirmer, je pense…

-Très bien, merci Mr Curtis…

La détective s'éloigna rapidement, suivie de Castle. Elle lui chuchota

-_Creepy…_

_-Totally…_ On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Tant qu'on est là, autant rendre visite à ce Mr Delbert…

-En espérant qu'il ne soit pas pareil que lui… murmura Castle dans un soupir.

Après avoir enfilé un dédale de couloirs et demandé leur chemin à plusieurs employés, les deux compères frappèrent à une porte en chêne massif sur laquelle une plaque dorée indiquait

Morgan Delbert  
>Architecte<br>Delbert&Fils

Une voix traînante avec une pointe d'accent snob leur dit d'entrer, et ils se retrouvèrent face au maître des lieux et à un autre homme, une véritable armoire à glace aux longs cheveux blonds rassemblés en queue de cheval, ses bras musculeux couverts de tatouages. Beckett présenta son badge tandis que Castle se positionnait le plus loin possible de l'autre homme qui le jugeait d'un air antipathique.

-Détective Kate Beckett, NYPD, et voici Richard Castle. Nous sommes ici à propos du meurtre de Todd Cowan.

-Ah, très bien. Sisko, s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu nous laisser ?

Le gorille inclina silencieusement la tête et sortit de la pièce sans prononcer un mot. Devant le regard interrogatif du lieutenant de police et de l'écrivain, Delbert, un gros homme myope dont les lunettes représentaient à elles seule trois mois de salaire complet de la détective, précisa

-Sisko Krishminishkoff, mon… homme de confiance. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Eh bien, le secrétaire de Mr Cowan, Mr Curtis, nous a dit que dernièrement, il passait énormément de temps dans votre bureau, et avait l'air de ne pas être d'accord sur vous…

-Ah, oui… c'est que, voyez-vous, j'ai pour projet de construire un ensemble de 15 gratte-ciel répartis dans des endroits stratégiques de New-York, pour que les entreprises puissent trouver des locaux à leur convenance, et Mr Cowan et moi-même étions en désaccord sur certains points, notamment le nombre et l'emplacement de ces gratte-ciel, voyez-vous ?

-Et rien d'autre qui aurait pu lui causer du tord ?

-Non, je ne vois pas, vraiment…

-Très bien. Et, où étiez-vous la nuit du meurtre entre 23h et 2h du matin ?

-J'étais chez moi, avec ma femme. Le majordome peut confirmer.

-Eh bien, merci monsieur Delbert.

Dit Kate en prenant congé. Dans l'ascenseur, Castle dit d'un air sombre

-Ce Krishminoff… Krishmini…

-Krishminishnoff, compléta Beckett, un sourie narquois sur le visage

-Peut importe, il ne m'inspire pas confiance…

-C'est vrai, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on ne sait pas si c'est lui qui a tué Cowan. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire…

-Vous avez raison, concéda Castle avec un haussement d'épaules.

A ce moment, le portable de Beckett sonna, et la jeune femme le porta à son oreille

-Beckett.

-Hey, c'est Ryan. Esposito et moi, on est allé vérifier l'alibi de Jeffrey Cowan.

-Et ?

-Et il nous a menti : le copain chez lequel il était censé être, Dominic Sincell, dis qu'il ne l'a pas vu depuis deux mois. On est en route pour l'arrêter, là.

-Ok, bon travail les gars. Je l'interrogerais demain.

-Alors ? demanda Castle une fois qu'elle eu raccroché.

-Eh bien, il semble que Jeffrey Cowan ne soit pas si blanc que ça, dans cette affaire…

-Le fils aurait tué le père ? C'est moche…

-Comme vous dites, mais c'est la vie, Castle… enfin, on ne va pas l'interroger aujourd'hui, j'ai d'autres plans pour ce soir…

-Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

-Voyons Castle, vous avez déjà oublié ?

-Ah, non, bien sûr ! Je viendrais vous prendre chez vous à 19h30 précises, cela vous va ?

-Oui, mais je vous le répète : si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une limousine ou une robe du soir, je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux, compris ?

-Compris…


	6. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous: le chapitre Caskett! Je dois vous avouer que je suis relativement fière de moi, sachant que c'est la première fois que j'écris un chapitre ship qui ne tombe pas dans la guimauve... j'espère donc que vous aimerez autant le lire que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ;) (et NON il n'y aura pas de M, parce que je n'aime pas le M vulgaire, et que je suis incapable d'écrire des scènes M qui ne le soient pas, et puis aussi parce que je veux que cette fic reste tout public, et enfin parce que faire travailler l'imagination sur ce qui se passe, c'est quand même plus sympa, non? ;) )**

**Enjoy (et reviews, je veux vraiment savoir votre ressenti face à ce chapitre)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Beckett attendait Castle chez elle. Après l'avoir quitté devant le commissariat où il avait récupéré sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui et préparé la soirée, elle avait prit le chemin de son appartement, tout en se demandant encore pourquoi elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas la première fois où ils passaient la soirée ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression confuse que ce soir là serait différent.

Des coups frappés à sa porte la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle regarda la montre de son père, qu'elle portait toujours au poignet. 19h30. Elle sourit : son visiteur était parfaitement à l'heure. Elle alla ouvrir, son sourire toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres, et se retrouva face à son écrivain préféré, élégamment vêtu d'une chemise violette qui lui seyait à merveille.

-Hey, Castle.

-Hey, détective. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand je fais ça, mais…

Il sortit de derrière son dos un magnifique bouquet d'œillets rouges. Kate leva un sourcil, intriguée.

-Tiens, une entorse à la tradition qui veut qu'on offre des roses ?

-Les roses sont beaucoup trop clichées, et vous vérifierez la signification de ce bouquet plus tard…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, alla mettre le bouquet dans un vase puis rejoignit son partenaire qui lui tendit son bras comme un parfait gentleman des années 50. Elle le prit avec un sourire, tout en songeant que son débardeur noir n'était peut être pas le vêtement le plus approprié pour une soirée avec Castle. Tant pis.

-Alors, où va-ton, monsieur l'écrivain ?

-Eh bien, j'ai tenu ma promesse : je ne vous emmènerai pas dans un lieu fastueux, bien que j'aie été tenté, je dois l'avouer… mais je préfère garder notre destination secrète pour le moment.

-Dois-je avoir un mauvais pressentiment ?

-A votre guise, détective, à votre guise…

Répondit-il en riant. Beckett se laissa gagner par son hilarité, puis le suivit à travers l'immeuble pour finalement arriver devant sa voiture. Pour une fois, elle ne protesta pas quand il prit le volant. Il lui sembla reconnaître le chemin qu'il empruntait à travers les rues de New York, mais Castle la distrayait habilement en lui parlant de choses et d'autres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se gara devant le bar qu'elle reconnu l'endroit et le chemin. Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Le Old Haunt ? Vraiment ?

-Vous m'aviez clairement dit : pas de faste, alors quoi de mieux que ce bon vieux Old Haunt ? C'est moi qui régale !

-Il y a plutôt intérêt, oui !

Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait sévère, mais qui cachait mal l'éclat de rire qu'elle tentait de retenir. Elle pénétra dans le bar à la suite de Castle. L'endroit était désert, et les lumières tamisées donnaient une ambiance intime à la scène. Castle se tourna vers elle et dit

-Je l'ai fermé ce soir spécialement pour vous, Beckett. C'est pour ça que nous sommes seuls et que nous seront sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.

-Oh… c'est… c'est gentil…

Elle se sentit rougir. Non, décidément, cette soirée avec l'écrivain n'allait pas être comme les autres. Ils se mirent donc à table, dégustant des plats que Castle avait préparé lui-même. Kate ne se l'était pas imaginé aussi bon cuisinier, mais il est vrai que l'écrivain lui réservait bien des surprises. La bouteille de vin diminuait de plus en plus vite, et les conversations, qui s'étaient d'abord cantonnées au strict terrain professionnel, déviaient elles aussi.

Ainsi, Castle s'était mis à parler de sa passion : l'écriture, et la jeune détective buvait ses paroles. Elle adorait l'entendre parler avec volubilité de ce qu'il faisait le mieux, et son regard était hypnotisé par sa bouche, qu'elle trouvait tellement… sensuelle à ce moment précis. Une vague de chaleur se déversa sur elle, et elle se força à se concentrer sur autre chose. Castle lui offrit alors la diversion qu'elle attendait.

-En fait, si mon premier livre a si bien marché, c'est surtout grâce au bouche à bouche…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, gêné par ce lapsus révélateur. Il faut dire qu'il était lui aussi captivé par les lèvres de sa muse, ces lèvres qu'elle mordillait d'une manière qu'il trouvait lascive au plus haut point, et qu'il rêvait de les embrasser… Ces lèvres qu'il vit s'étirer en un sourire moqueur, quand elle déclara.

-Eh bien, Castle, vous auriez dû tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bou… euh… la bouche… votre bouche…

Elle rougit violemment. C'était à son tour d'être affreusement gênée, et au tour de Castle d'avoir un sourire ironique. Certes, elle pouvait mettre ce lapsus sur le dos de l'alcool, mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas : elle tenait l'alcool mieux que personne. Non, la vraie raison était qu'elle était incroyablement tentée d'embrasser l'écrivain, de goûter sa peau incroyablement tentante…

Elle se fit violence pour s'arracher à ses fantasmes, son regard assombri de désir rencontrant celui de son partenaire, dont les yeux ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond. L'émeraude accrocha le saphir, et ils restèrent à se contempler dans les yeux de longues secondes, avant que l'écrivain ne reprenne la parole en changeant brusquement de sujet. Elle le suivit dans sa conversation, trop heureuse de changer de sujet et d'oublier, l'espace d'un instant, ses pensées trop envahissantes.

La soirée s'acheva sans autre incident notable, et sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse mention de leur petit moment de flottement. Elle parvint finalement à se détendre, et les rires fusèrent bientôt à nouveau entre les deux partenaires. Il était minuit passé quand elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle, et Castle refusa catégoriquement qu'elle prenne un taxi, aussi la raccompagna-t-il chez lui.

Il l'accompagna devant la porte de son immeuble, et s'apprêtait à lui souhaiter bonne nuit quand, mue par une impulsion soudaine, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, cédant à la tentation. Après une microseconde de flottement, l'écrivain lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Leurs langues entamèrent alors une danse lascive qu'elles semblaient connaître depuis toujours. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé sous couverture : alors qu'il était plein d'urgence, celui-là était au contraire rempli de passion. Elle ne put retenir ses gémissements, et le manque d'air les obligea à cesser ce moment d'abandon.

Leurs regards noircis par le désir se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et elle lui murmura

-Viens…

Avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans l'immeuble, jouant avec son bouton de chemise et son lobe d'oreille, le rendant fou de désir pour sa muse. Oh non, décidément, cette nuit avec Castle n'allait pas être une nuit ordinaire…


	7. Chapitre 6

**Eh ouais, je publie à la vitesse de la lumière en ce moment, appelez-moi Speedy Niennaju x) Mais quand l'inspiration est là, on ne va pas se plaindre, hein? Mais je pense désormais espacer énormément mes publications, car je rentre en prépa, et je ne pense pas avoir énormément de temps pour écrire. J'essaierai de publier le plus souvent possible, mais je ne vous promet rien. En attendant, place au steak!**

**Enjoy! (et écoutez la plainte du bouton "review", si vous cliquez dessus, il arrêtera de vous casser les oreilles, promis^^)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Un souffle d'air sur sa nuque la réveilla. Elle entrouvrit un œil, et vit son réveil qui affichait 5h30 du matin. Elle retint un soupir. La nuit avait été exceptionnellement courte. Elle ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux en grand, en se rendant compte d'avec _qui_ elle avait passé cette nuit. Elle se retourna précautionneusement, pour faire face à un Castle endormi, la bouche entrouverte. Il était tellement mignon ainsi, la coiffure défaite, un léger ronflement lui échappant de temps à autres…

Elle passa quelques secondes supplémentaires à le regarder dormir, avant de s'extirper précautionneusement du lit, et de passer au salon, récupérant au passage ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout sur le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru la veille au soir. Elle se prépara un café, se mordant la lèvre, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'était laissée entraîner par les évènements, et elle devait avouer que le jeu en avait valu la chandelle. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Josh en la quittant. Elle voulait toujours tout obtenir, sans jamais rien donner en retour, et elle ne savait pas si l'écrivain se contenterai de ça. Non, il ne s'en contenterai jamais, personne ne pouvait s'en contenter. Autant mettre fin dès maintenant à quelque chose qui n'aurait de toute manière jamais dû commencer.

Au moment où elle arrivait à cette conclusion, son regard tomba sur le bouquet d'œillets qu'il lui avait offert la veille. Ses paroles lui revinrent alors en mémoire : _« Vous vérifierez la signification de ce bouquet… »_ Intriguée, elle alluma son ordinateur, et après quelques minutes de recherche, tomba sur un site, qui lui donna cette réponse : _L'œillet est la fleur de l'amour sincère, quant à la couleur rouge, elle est généralement associée à la passion._

La détective resta interdite. Elle savait que Castle n'avait pas choisi ces fleurs par hasard, il cherchait à lui faire passer un message, et ce message, elle l'avait : l'écrivain l'aimait, vraiment, et d'un amour fou. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait espéré… quoi ? Que cette nuit n'allait rien représenter ? Honnêtement, elle devait s'avouer que non : elle savait que ce qui s'était passé avait changé la donne. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant ces trois dernières années, ils s'étaient désormais trouvés. Et elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : même si elle était terrifiée, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait faire en sorte que les choses marchent avec Castle… Alors, autant essayer. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par deux bras puissants qui s'enroulèrent tendrement autour d'elle, et l'odeur si caractéristique de la peau de Castle lui chatouilla les narines.

En se réveillant, il n'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu l'endroit, perdu sans son lit _king size_. Puis, la fragrance de cerise émanant de l'oreiller d'à côté lui fit se rappeler des évènements de la nuit, ainsi qu'un emballage de préservatif déchiré. Il se souvenait désormais qu'elle avait interrompu leurs ébats quelques secondes, pour enfiler cette capsule de latex protectrice. Un petit sourire lui échappa quand il vit sa silhouette dans le salon, et il se leva, récupérant au passage son caleçon et son jean, les deux seuls vêtements qu'il put retrouver avant d'aller la rejoindre et de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras, respirant à fond son parfum de cerise.

-Hey… murmura-t-elle en souriant.

-Hey… répondit-il en écho.

Il remarqua alors l'ordinateur allumé de la jeune femme et le site qu'elle visitait. Il se détacha alors d'elle et la regarda en face. Elle semblait gênée, d'autant plus que Castle était torse nu, et qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs de leurs exploits de la nuit l'envahir en voyant les griffures et suçons dont il était paré.

-Alors, tu as vu la signification du bouquet…

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement, incapable de parler, sentant le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues s'intensifier.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que… je pense qu'on devrait essayer. Nous deux, je veux dire.

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Castle à cet instant lui fit chaud au cœur, et le baiser qu'il lui donna avait une saveur particulière. Celle de l'amour. Mais, elle se décolla à regret de lui et dit :

-Par contre, pas de ça sur les scènes de crime, OK ?

-Même si c'est absolument nécessaire ? Genre sous couverture ?

-Rick… menaça-t-elle.

-Oui, d'accord, OK, compris ! capitula l'écrivain en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Affichant un sourire victorieux, la détective approcha alors son visage de celui de l'écrivain, voulant manifestement l'embrasser. A la dernière seconde, néanmoins, elle dévia vers son oreille et lui murmura

-On a un suspect à interroger ce matin, je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ?

Castle observa, choqué, la jeune femme qui s'éloignait déjà en roulant des hanches, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, avant de la suivre, hypnotisé. La douche s'annonçait beaucoup plus longue que prévue…

Finalement, ils arrivèrent séparément au commissariat, Rick ayant dû passer chez lui se changer, sa chemise ayant malheureusement succombé à la suite des blessures infligées par Kate Beckett… néanmoins, leur soudaine intimité n'échappa à personne, et surtout pas à Lanie qui fit signe à Kate de venir la voir dès la fin de l'interrogatoire.

Le duo prit place en face du jeune homme blond, que sa nuit passée en cellule avait rendu encore plus pâle que le jour où il l'avait rencontré. La détective prit le dossier et le parcouru rapidement des yeux, avant d'attaquer

-Bien, Mr Cowan, je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Je n'ai pas tué mon père ! J'étais chez Dominic !

-Ah oui ? Eh bien, sachez que Mr Sincell dit ne pas vous avoir vu depuis deux mois.

-Et aussi, renseignez-vous sur les dates des matchs : il n'y avait pas de rediffusion ce soir là à la télé, encore moins celui des Yankees contre les Athletics d'Oakland, intervint Castle.

-Donc, vous comprenez que nos soupçons se portent sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurai fait ?

-Eh bien, votre père était riche, n'est-ce pas, Jeffrey ? Et vous êtes son seul héritier, et vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes fauché. Alors, un soir, vous le suivez hors du cabinet, parce que vous savez que, ce soir, il ne rentrera pas chez lui directement comme il le fait d'habitude, parce que ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de votre mère… Vous le suivez dans l'église, vous cachant dans un coin, pour ne pas que le prêtre vous remarque quand il quitte son poste. Vous le laissez se recueillir une dernière fois, avant de le noyer dans le bénitier et ainsi hériter de toute sa fortune pour pouvoir enfin embrasser votre rêve; déclara Castle.

-Je… il… non, je n'étais pas chez Dominic ce soir là, OK, mais je n'étais pas non plus en train de tuer mon père, je vous le jure !

-Alors où diable étiez-vous ? demanda violemment Beckett, sentant le jeune homme prêt à craquer.

-Si mon patron le sait, il me vire à coup sûr…, geignit Jeffrey.

-Et si vous ne nous dites pas où vous étiez réellement, vous faites minimum 30 ans pour homicide volontaire ! Alors où ?

-J'étais… dans un cercle de jeu illégal à Tribeca… vous comprenez, j'étais fauché, alors j'ai pris mes économies et j'ai essayé de les augmenter au poker… ça a pas marché, je suis sur la paille maintenant.

- Vous ne pouviez pas nous le dire avant ?

Le portable de Beckett sonna à cet instant là : Lanie avait du nouveau, et voulait la voir en tête à tête. Un petit sourire lui échappa tandis qu'elle le rangeait dans sa poche et se dirigeait vers la porte pour demander aux gars de vérifier les dires de son suspect. Castle voulu la suivre à la morgue, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son torse.

-Non, Castle, tu ne viens pas…

-Mais…, essaya d'argumenter le pauvre homme, qui avait remarqué l'emploi de son nom de famille dans ce cadre professionnel.

-Si tu viens, je te promets que tu seras privé de douche, le menaça-t-elle.

-Mais pas de sexe, releva-t-il.

-Eh, pourquoi devrais-je me punir moi-même ?

S'exclama-t-elle avant d'entrer rapidement dans l'ascenseur en riant, laissant un Castle ébahi essayer de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bénissez les débuts de prépa où les profs ne nous donnent pas beaucoup de devoirs à faire, ça ne va pas durer x) en attendant, vu que le wifi de l'internat est bridé de partout, je n'ai jamais autant écrit qu'en ce moment, moi, je m'étonne moi même x) Voici donc le chapitre 7 de Deadly Church, je ne sais pas si il y en aura beaucoup après, on approche du dénouement de l'intrigue policière, et je ne m'aventurerais pas à faire des chapitres uniquement Caskett par la suite, de peur de tomber dans une guimauve écoeurante...**

**Enjoy! (et pour une review ajoutée, une review gratuite, profitez-en, la promo ne tient que pour ce chapitre!)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

Kate passa la porte de la morgue, et, se plaçant en face de Lanie, les deux jeunes femmes séparées par la table d'autopsie, elle demanda :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Jeffrey Cowan ne peut pas être le meurtrier, il n'est pas assez costaud, et j'ai trouvé un cheveu blond sur le corps, j'attends les résultats des analyses ADN. Maintenant, vas-tu me raconter ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Monsieur l'écrivain ?

-Pourtant, Jeffrey est blond, lui aussi, remarqua la détective, trop heureuse de botter en touche et faire tourner sa meilleure amie en bourrique.

-_Girl_, ne change pas de sujet ! Je veux des détails sur toi et _Writer Boy _!

-_Man_, Lanie, _Writer Man_, corrigea Beckett.

-Alors, une petite nuit de sexe avec lui, et voilà que le garçon se transforme en homme!

-Petite ? releva Kate, un sourcil levé.

-Et vantarde avec ça ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Attend, vous vous êtes tournés autour pendant 3 ans, tu viens de m'avouer que Castle est un dieu du sexe, et tu ne sais pas quoi me raconter ?_ Imma smack you, girl !_ Je veux tout savoir, depuis le début !

-Eh bien… hier, il m'a invitée à sortir, et j'ai accepté. Il s'est pointé chez moi avec un bouquet d'œillets…

-Des œillets ? Pourquoi pas des roses ?

-Lanie…

-Pardon. Continue.

-Donc. Il m'a offert des œillets, en m'expliquant que ce bouquet avait une signification, mais que je devrais la vérifier plus tard. Ensuite, il m'a emmené au Old Haunt, et à la fin de la soirée, une chose en entraînant une autre, on a fini ensemble dans mon lit à… enfin, tu vois quoi.

-Non, je ne vois pas du tout, assura la légiste avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien, disons qu'à côté, la page 105 n'est qu'un très pâle reflet de la réalité. Et ce matin, en me réveillant, je suis allée voir la signification des œillets en langage floral…

-Et ?

-Et ils veulent dire que celui qui te l'offre éprouve pour toi un amour sincère. Donc, j'ai décidé de nous accorder une chance. Voilà, tu sais tout.

-Bien, je vais enfin pouvoir vous voir sans avoir besoin d'un seau d'eau froide à côté de moi en permanence pour calmer votre tension sexuelle… à moins que ça ne devienne pire maintenant ?

Beckett eu un grand sourire désabusé et leva les yeux au ciel en sortant de la pièce. De retour à l'étage, elle surprit Esposito donner un billet de 50$ à Ryan en grommelant

-J'étais persuadé qu'ils craqueraient plus tard…

Elle les rejoignit en vitesse, interceptant le billet au vol. Se plantant devant les deux coéquipiers, le regard lançant des éclairs, elle demanda d'une voix où perçait un soupçon de fureur mal contenue

-Puis-je savoir à quoi cela rime ?

-Eh bien, euh…, commença Ryan

-C'est-à-dire que…, continua Esposito

-Les garçons, si vous voulez vous reproduire plus tard, je vous conseille vivement de m'expliquer !

Un même gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Ryan et Esposito, tandis qu'ils se passaient machinalement la main sur les parties du corps concernées, comme pour vérifier qu'elles étaient encore là, fidèles au poste.

-Ben, en fait… Ryan a parié que vous ne craqueriez pas avant la fin de l'année, toi et Castle, alors que moi je pensais que, à ce stade, vous pourriez vous tourner autour encore longtemps…, dit rapidement Esposito sans reprendre son souffle, ses mains toujours stratégiquement placées pour défendre son bien corporel le plus précieux.

-Sérieusement les gars ? Vous pariez sur ma vie privée, maintenant ? Et d'abord, comment le savez-vous ?

-Eh bien… on va dire que l'énorme suçon dans le cou de Castle ne joue pas en la faveur d'une soirée passée à jouer au Monopoly, tu vois ? répondit l'Irlandais, hilare.

-D'ailleurs, on aimerait bien savoir les détails de sa venue sur ce même cou…, renchérit l'hispanique.

-Vous savez quoi ? La définition de la vie privée, c'est justement qu'elle est… privée ! Donc, pas de détails ! Et je garde ceci pour que vous en vous souveniez à l'avenir… Maintenant, retournez au boulot !

Dit-elle en s'éloignant avec le billet à la main, sous les protestations des deux compères. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et Castle la rejoignit, lui tendant un expresso fumant. En le regardant, elle constata la véracité des dires de ses collègues : un énorme suçon violacé s'étendait sur le cou, juste sous l'oreille de son… son quoi ? Partenaire ? Amant ? Petit ami ? Pour le moment, elle ne donnait pas d'étiquette à leur relation.

Elle le remercia avec un sourire, buvant son café tandis que ses deux acolytes étaient partis vérifier l'alibi de leur suspect. Elle se plaça devant le tableau blanc, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur du corps de Castle à côté d'elle. Fidèle à sa promesse, l'écrivain ne faisait aucun geste déplacé, mais il s'était tout de même placé plus près d'elle qu'à l'accoutumé, et elle pouvait sentir les fragrances épicées de son parfum lui chatouiller le nez, tandis que des pensées peu catholiques l'envahissaient… Décidément, Castle avait le don de la rendre folle.

Elle soupira bruyamment. L'après-midi se traînait en longueur, Ryan et Esposito n'auraient pas confirmation de l'alibi de Jeffrey Cowan avant au moins le soir, les résultats ADN du cheveu que Lanie avait trouvé n'arriveraient pas avant le lendemain, et elle avait de plus en plus envie de mettre en pratique les images qui l'envahissaient à la vue de Castle, aussi se leva-t-elle et, faisant face à son écrivain, lui dit

-On n'arrivera plus à rien sur cette affaire aujourd'hui, je rentre. Tu viens ?

Castle n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il n'était même pas 17h30, et Katherine Beckett, la flic la plus accro au boulot qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer, lui demandait de rentrer avec elle, et pas pour jouer aux cartes, s'il en croyait l'expression de son regard et ce petit mordillement de lèvres auquel il ne pouvait résister. Il se leva à son tour et répondit

-D'accord, mais uniquement si tu viens chez moi… Alexis fait du camping dans les Hamptons avec des amis et ma mère joue en ce moment, on sera seuls.

La rassura-t-il en voyant son léger mouvement de recul à l'évocation du loft. Elle se détendit et l'accompagna dans l'ascenseur, lui prenant la main quand les portes de l'appareil se furent refermées. Une fois arrivés à destination, après avoir déverrouillé sa porte d'entrée, l'écrivain se pencha pour embrasser la détective, rallumant aussitôt le feu intérieur qui les avait consumés la veille.

A peine les lèvres de Castle posées sur les siennes, Beckett exigea un approfondissement du baiser, qui ne se fit pas prier. Elle sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter tandis que Castle, laissant courir une main sur son corps et essayant de l'autre d'ouvrir sa porte pour éviter que sa voisine ne les surprenne dans le feu de l'action, explorait les moindres parcelles de sa bouche avec sa langue.

La porte d'entrée claqua violemment quand ils réussirent enfin à entrer dans l'appartement. La jeune femme arracha alors violemment la chemise de son amant, dont les boutons roulèrent par terre dans toutes les directions, et commença à lui caresser le torse. Castle cessa alors ses baisers pour dire d'une voix ennuyée

-J'aimais beaucoup cette chemise…

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Répondit Kate en le saisissant par la nuque et en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser exigeant et passionné. La respiration erratique, ils arrivèrent à monter les escaliers, tout en faisant tomber à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée, avant d'arriver devant la chambre de Castle, dont la porte se referma sur le déchaînement de leur passion…


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8, qui est minuscule comparés aux autres, mais je ne voulais pas mélanger cette partie où Castle parle de sa fille à un chapitre d'intrigue policière, ça, ce sera le prochain (et sûrement dernier) chapitre ;) oui oui, je suis bien en train de vous annoncer la fin imminente de Deadly Church, mais comprenez moi, mes DS et mes colles vont bientôt démarrer, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de continuer à tenir une fanfic, je pense que je me cantonnerais aux OS pour un temps indéterminé... Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin, par conséquent, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre!**

**Enjoy! (et si vous voulez me donner de l'inspiration, reviewez :P)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Castle caressait le bras nu de Beckett, dessinant des trajectoires aléatoires sur sa peau d'où émanait une subtile odeur de cerise. Elle embrassa son épaule nue, et regarda ses yeux qui semblaient perdus dans le vide.

-A quoi tu pense ? lui demanda alors la jeune femme.

-Mmmh ? Rick sembla émerger de ses pensées. Il répondit : à Alexis. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait, en ce moment, dans les Hamptons, avec ses amis, si ça se passe bien…

-Alexis est formidable, Rick, je suis sûre que ça se passe merveilleusement bien…

-Je sais, répondit Castle avec un sourire qui masquait mal sa fierté pour sa fille, mais tu sais, quand j'étais à la fac, avec des amis, on avait fait un deal stupide : aucun d'entre nous ne devait se marier avant ses 30 ans. Pour moi, ça semblait facile de tenir ce pari : j'avais du succès grâce à mes livres et je collectionnais les conquêtes, sans jamais m'attacher. Et puis… Meredith est tombée enceinte, alors je l'ai épousée, pour ne pas que tout le monde dise que j'étais un homme irresponsable. Je me suis retrouvé marié à 24 ans, et père à à peine plus de 25. Je me disais que c'était trop tôt, et que je n'arriverais pas à m'occuper de mon enfant correctement, et je savais que Meredith ne valait guère mieux que moi. Mais quand on m'a donné ma fille à tenir pour la première fois, quand elle est née, quand j'ai senti ce petit corps dans mes bras, quand elle a ouvert ses grands yeux bleus et qu'elle m'a regardé, à ce moment là, j'ai promis de la protéger coûte que coûte, d'être toujours là pour elle… C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai divorcé d'avec Meredith, et aussi pourquoi je me suis battu pour avoir sa garde : ce n'est pas que Meredith n'aime pas Alexis, au contraire, mais elle n'a jamais su s'occuper d'elle, et je ne voulais avoir à blâmer que moi pour son éducation ratée, et à ma grande surprise, elle est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui… Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais Alexis m'a poussé à mûrir, et je lui dois beaucoup…

Kate observait, fascinée, la lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de l'écrivain, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de sa fille. Elle savait qu'Alexis était la chose dont il était le plus fier, et qu'il la considérait comme sa plus belle réussite. Et elle aimait ça. En fait, elle se rendait compte d'une chose : elle n'aimait pas seulement la manière dont il parlait de sa fille, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres choses. Elle aimait qu'il lui apporte un café le matin au commissariat. Elle aimait la manière dont il la regardait. Elle aimait ses théories farfelues, même si elle aurait préféré se faire tirer dessus plutôt que de lui avouer. Elle aimait sa manière de caresser sa peau comme il le faisait en ce moment même. Elle aimait même l'avoir sans cesse dans les pattes dans les moments les plus inopportuns. Elle l'aimait. Tout simplement. Et, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende totalement compte, elle dit

-Je t'aime.

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres comme animés d'une vie propre, mais elle ne les regretta pas. Comment aurait-elle pu, en voyant le visage de Castle passer de l'étonnement le plus total à un ravissement qui éclaira son visage plus sûrement qu'un rayon de soleil estival. Il était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit ces mots explicitement. Castle s'était déclaré avec les fleurs, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à haute voix, et il n'espérait pas que Kate fasse le premier pas comme elle l'avait fait à l'instant. Après avoir tendrement échangé un long baiser, il la regarda dans les yeux et déclara à son tour

-Je t'aime Kate. _Always_.

Elle frissonna à ce mot qui voulait tant dire entre eux. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre n'occupant qu'une toute petite place dans ce lit _king-size_. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui fit éclater cette petite bulle de douceur où ils s'étaient installés. Elle tendit le bras pour décrocher.

-Beckett…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue bisounours, et autant le chapitre 8 était minuscule, autant j'ai explosé le compteur avec celui-là x) Par contre, rappellez-moi de ne plus m'amuser à donner des noms débiles à mes coupables, j'arrivais même pas à l'écrire correctement moi même xD Et je suis fière de mon moment où ils complètent les phrases l'un de l'autre, là aussi j'avais ce dialogue dans la tête dès le début... enfin bref, l'épilogue arrivera demain!**

**Enjoy! (Et si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, une petite review serait appréciée :) )**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

Rick grogna quand il sentit Kate se décoller de lui pour décrocher. Néanmoins, il se tut bien vite quand elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille. Elle était la seule capable de le faire taire.

-Beckett…

-Yo ! L'alibi de Cowan colle, un junkie que je connais bien l'a reconnu.

-Retour à la case départ, donc… soupira-t-elle.

-Pas forcément, les résultats d'analyse ADN de Lanie sont arrivés, elle est en train de les passer dans la base de données, il faudrait que toi et ton chevalier servant veniez au commissariat…

-Ok…hum… j'arrive, répondit la détective, essayant de retenir un gémissement provoqué par l'assaut de Castle qui était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Ooh… j'ai interrompu une mission sous couverture, c'est ça ? rigola le latino, fier de son jeu de mot.

-A plus, Esposito, coupa Beckett en lui raccrochant au nez.

Elle s'abandonna quelques instants aux caresses expertes de son amant avant de se détacher de lui, disant sévèrement

-J'avais dit : pas de ça pendant le boulot !

-Non, tu avais dit, et je cite : « pas de ça sur les scènes de crime » or, même s'il ressemble à un champ de ruines, mon appartement n'en est pas une, et je refuse qu'il devienne le lieu d'un autre travail que celui que l'on a fait tous les deux hier soir quand…

Il fut interrompu par la main que Beckett plaqua sur sa bouche en essayant de retenir son rire. Il se mit alors à rouler des yeux dans tous les sens, et elle se leva en riant franchement, puis s'habilla rapidement en lui disant

-Si tu veux venir au commissariat résoudre l'enquête, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher…

L'écrivain ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux de pouvoir encore jouer au vrai policier avec les suspects. Une fois prêt, il s'engouffra dans la voiture à la suite de Kate en chantant

-Starsky et Hutch, Starsky et Hutch  
>Des nouveaux chevaliers au grand cœur<br>Mais qui n'ont jamais peur de rien  
>Starsky et Hutch, Starsky et Hutch<br>Deux flics un peu rêveurs et rieurs  
>Mais qui gagnent toujours à la fin !<p>

-Castle… soupira Beckett.

En arrivant au commissariat, Castle chantait toujours, et Beckett se saisit de son oreille avec une rapidité et une habilité qui démontrait l'habitude

-Apples ! Apples !

-Si tu chantes encore, je te promets que tu vas sérieusement le regretter, compris ?

-Oui… oui, j'arrête, promis ! geignit l'écrivain en se frottant l'oreille comme si elle avait été arrachée.

Les gars, qui avaient assisté à la scène, éclatèrent de rire tandis que le couple se dirigeait vers eux. Beckett interrompit alors leur hilarité en demandant

-Du nouveau sur l'enquête ?

-Euh, oui, Lanie a trouvé l'identité du tueur, il s'agit d'un certain Sisko Krishmininoff… non, Krishminish… Krismi…, dit Esposito, bataillant avec les pattes de mouche des notes de Ryan qui avait bien entendu soigneusement écorché le nom du suspect.

-Krishminishkoff ! s'exclama Beckett

-Oui, voilà. Il est fiché pour possession et vente de stupéfiants, ainsi que pour plusieurs plaintes pour coup et blessures.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me dit quelque chose ? hasarda Castle.

-Parce qu'on l'a déjà rencontré ! Tu te souviens, c'était l'espèce d'armoire à glace dans le bureau de Delbert, qu'il nous a présenté comme étant son homme de confiance !

-Ah, oui…

-Et ce n'est pas tout, intervint Ryan. En voyant pour qui ce Krishmini… cet homme, travaillait, j'ai épluché les comptes du cabinet d'architecte, et il semblerait que monsieur Delbert verse depuis quelques mois des sommes relativement importantes à des sociétés de nettoyage…

-En soi, ce n'est pas illégal, fit remarquer Beckett.

-Non, sauf que, après vérification avec la Brigade financière, ces sociétés de nettoyage ne sont que des sociétés écran, basées devinez où ? Aux îles caïmans.

-Du blanchiment d'argent ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Castle et Beckett.

-Krishminishkoff vend de la drogue pour Delbert… commença Kate

-… qui utilise ces sociétés écrans pour blanchir l'argent qu'il reçoit…

-… Cowan s'en aperçoit, et décide de confronter son patron…

-… il menace d'en parler à la police…

- … Delbert se sent menacé…

-… et envoie ce Krishminishnoff… Krishmini…

-Krishminishkoff…

-Peu importe, il l'envoie le tuer à sa place, pour ne pas être mouillé, et parce que ce mec est un tueur, plus que lui, en tout cas.

-Il sait qu'il va prier dans cette église jusque très tard à cette date-là…

-Donc il a juste à la communiquer à son homme de main, _and Blam ! Said the lady_, le voilà noyé dans le bénitier.

-Et Delbert peut continuer tranquillement à blanchir son argent.

-Avouez, vous connaissiez déjà le coupable et vous avez répété avant de venir au poste, commenta Ryan, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Mais le duo ne lui prêta aucune attention, trop concentrés sur leur enquête qu'ils voyaient enfin se résoudre. Beckett attrapa la feuille de renseignement sur laquelle était notée l'adresse de leur suspect, prit son arme, ses menottes et le mandat d'arrêt, et lança

-Castle et moi, on va voir au domicile de Krishminishkoff, vous, vous vous occupez du cabinet d'architecte, OK ?

-Ca roule !

Le tandem partit, toutes sirènes hurlantes, vers l'adresse indiquée, dans le Bronx. Ils stoppèrent devant un HLM délabré, et Beckett, tout en mettant son gilet pare-balle, dit

-Je sais que tu ne m'écoutes jamais, mais pour une fois, reste dans la voiture. Cet homme est dangereux, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit…

-Comme tu l'as dit, je ne t'obéis jamais. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser aller seule à la rencontre de ce malade ?

Elle l'observa longuement dans les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il sortirait de la voiture dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir avant de dire

-OK, mais tu mets ton gilet pare-balle et tu restes en arrière. Ce n'est pas négociable.

-Mais je ne comptais pas négocier…

Répondit rapidement l'écrivain en enfilant son gilet estampillé « WRITER ». Les deux acolytes montèrent donc les escaliers qui les séparaient du 4e étage. La détective se positionna devant la porte et commença à frapper énergiquement du poing, tenant son arme dans son autre main.

-Sisko Krishminishkoff, NYPD, ouvrez, nous avons un mandat !

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur, qui laissait présager que Krishminishkoff ne voulait pas ouvrir. Kate défonça alors la porte d'un coup d'épaule et s'engagea dans l'appartement miteux, son pistolet tendu devant elle, suivie de près par Castle. Elle parcourut quelques mètres puis s'immobilisa. Le grand slave se tenait devant eux, un Beretta 92 prêt à servir dans la main. Ils se mirent en joue mutuellement, sachant très bien qu'ils étaient chacun en face d'une personne dangereuse, chacune à sa façon. Ils savaient tous deux pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient droit qu'à une balle.

Castle se déplaça alors légèrement, pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue sur la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment même. Mal lui en prit : avec une rapidité peu commune pour un homme de cette stature, il changea sa cible et tira en direction de l'écrivain, qui tomba au sol, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Kate cessa alors de réfléchir, et tira à son tour une balle dans la jambe de l'agresseur, qui  
>s'écroula à terre, lâchant son arme pour porter les mains à sa blessure.<p>

Elle le rejoignit rapidement, sortant ses menottes de sa poche, et le menotta en vitesse, disant

-Sisko Krishminishkoff, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Todd Cowan…

Elle entendit alors une voix qui disait

-Et aussi pour avoir un nom imprononçable…

Elle leva les yeux, et vit Castle qui se relevait, époussetant son gilet, troué à l'endroit où la balle l'avait touché. Elle se releva alors à son tour, et s'approcha de lui, le saisit par le nez et dit, furieuse

-Tu aurais dû m'écouter et ne pas venir !

-Aïe ! Apples, apples ! Ça va, je ne suis pas mort, je ne suis même pas blessé !

-Mais tu aurais pu ! Si tu te prenais cette balle dans la tête, tu étais mort ! Tu as eu de la chance, c'est tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! On n'est pas dans un de tes bouquins ici, tu ne décides pas qui meurt et qui va s'en sortir !

-Mais…

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi furieuse. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait raison. Si l'homme allongé au sol avait eu plus de temps pour viser, il ne se serait certainement pas relevé. Il déglutit péniblement à cette pensée. Voyant qu'il avait visiblement compris la leçon, et entendant la légère plainte de l'homme derrière eux, Kate se détourna de lui, et releva le grand slave sans ménagement, appelant des secours pour l'emmener au poste.

Un peu plus tard, une fois les premiers soins administrés à Krishminishkoff, et l'obtention des aveux complets de Delbert et de son homme de main, les deux acolytes informèrent Jeffrey Cowan de l'issue heureuse de l'enquête.

Pour fêter la fin de leur investigation, toute l'équipe se retrouva au Old Haunt, aux frais de l'écrivain, bien entendu. Attablé devant sa bière, Ryan demanda

-Et que va devenir le fils Cowan, du coup ?

-Eh bien, vu qu'il est fils unique, il hérite de la fortune de son père… commença Kate.

-Et du coup, il va pouvoir se payer les études dont il rêvait, acheva Castle.

-Ouais, une fin digne d'un conte de fée, quoi, railla Esposito.

-Par moment, je me demande comment Lanie peut supporter ton manque de romantisme, remarqua la détective.

-Oh, je te rassure, il m'arrive parfois de me le demander aussi, répondit Lanie en riant, avant de se prendre un coup de coude de l'hispanique.

La soirée se termina ainsi, dans la détente et les rires, chacun s'autorisant à oublier un peu la réalité du monde pour goûter à l'instant présent, et savourer les petits plaisirs de la vie, comme celui d'être entouré de ses amis, d'avoir quelqu'un que l'on aime à ses côtés, ou même tout simplement être libre de rire.

La joyeuse bande se sépara devant le bar, et chacun rentra chez lui, Ryan accompagné de Jenny, Lanie et Esposito main dans la main, tandis que Castle et Beckett prenaient le chemin du loft, enlacés comme un couple d'adolescent transis d'amour.

Un peu plus tard cette nuit là, ce fut la place froide à côté d'elle dans le lit qui la réveilla. Intriguée, elle releva la tête, pour voir une faible lueur filtrer sous la porte de la chambre. Elle se leva, s'habillant juste d'une chemise de son homme, et descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Elle le trouva sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux, en train d'écrire, ses doigts volant sur le clavier comme rarement. Elle s'arrêta et sourit en le contemplant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le déranger quand il écrivait, aussi se laissa-t-elle glisser silencieusement à côté de lui sur le canapé, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il arrêta un instant la danse de ses doigts sur le clavier, l'observant tendrement avec ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Puis, alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement contre lui pour finir sa nuit, il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne et reprit son histoire.

Ce livre allait être un nouveau best-seller, il le savait.


	11. Epilogue

**Voilà. L'aventure Deadly Church se termine, avec, comme d'habitude, un épilogue bisounours à souhait. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et de votre patience, et si vous avez pris ne serait-ce que la moitié du plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire à lire cette fic, je serais heureuse. Je ne pense pas poster énormément cette année, je veux réussir ma prépa, mais qui sait, peut-être que je ferais quelques OS...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue :<p>

Elle avait accepté de venir avec lui, et remontait le tapis rouge accrochée à son bras, essayant bravement de sourire devant les flashs crépitants des journalistes venus pour l'occasion. C'était la soirée de lancement de _Winter Heat_, le nouveau best-seller de son fiancé.

Car oui, après trois ans à se tourner autour et bientôt un an de vie commune, Castle l'avait demandé au mariage trois mois plus tôt, après un dîner romantique qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Elle frissonna en pensant que bientôt, elle s'appellerait Castle… Katherine Castle. Elle aimait bien la sonorité de ce nom.

Un chuchotement à son oreille la tira de ses pensées.

-Tu n'as pas lu la dédicace, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il connaissait la réponse. Elle n'avait jamais le droit de lire les dédicaces avant la sortie du livre. Avec un sourire, il lui remit un exemplaire de _Winter Heat_ dans les mains, avant de s'éclipser pour aller dire bonjour au maire, et aussi pour lui donner suffisamment d'intimité pour la lecture de la dédicace. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les lire avec lui à ses côtés, et, une fois encore, il avait anticipé ses désirs. Elle ouvrit le livre, et ce qu'elle y lut lui fit relever la tête et chercher son regard, qu'elle trouva bien vite. Un sourire plein de larmes de joie lui étira la bouche.

Sur la dédicace, on pouvait lire

_To KB. Always._

**FIN**


End file.
